Set Flight
by junkii
Summary: [IkkixAkito] To be set up, was one thing. But to be set up with a kid with MPD? Oh joy of joys! Yet...when a secret was accidentally leaked to said boy, can Ikki hide the truth?


**a/n; **omg Air Gear. I can't believe I didn't find this fandom _sooner!_ It's so awesome. ..and of course, I end up liking Ikki/Akito. Haha XD; Well, it's cute. ...to me. Um. Yes. Here, have a short, cute/fluffy, made-when-tired oneshot of 'em. Air Gear belongs to Oh!Great.

* * *

The younger boy smiled, sitting on the park bench next to the crow-like male. A sigh escaped into the atmosphere, an arm on the wooden bench unconsciously as the young teenager looked around. The other members of Kogarasumaru were running late, as per usual. The founder of the group wanted to just go out and spread his wings, get away and fly through the cloudless skies. Yet, he was stuck with Wanijima Akito, the most vital member to the group. His eye patch was covering his right eye, showing he was the 'saner' of his split-personalities.

Minami Itsuki frowned just slightly. It was a little too quiet between the two of them, Akito having a leg crossed over the other leg, long sleeves covering his arms and hands as they held the bench they shared. Passerby paid no mind to the pair of them, Itsuki, better known as Ikki to all of his friends, preferring it stayed such a way.

"Think they ditched us?" Ikki finally asked, sighing again as he stretched a little. Akito blinked and looked over, the only golden eye showing blinking in question. A small smile cracked over his face, the boy shaking his head. "Then...where are they?"

"Not sure! They said for us to meet them here, didn't they...? Ah, I'm sure they'll show up soon," Akito replied, smiling still as he proved to be in high spirits, as he was usually. Ikki rolled his eyes in response and stood up, wishing he brought his A-Ts with him. Of course he couldn't even _locate _them, Ringo probably moving them for some reason. Or Mikan. She usually did, after all. Akito smiled and got up as well, moving to get closer to Ikki. "Well...looks like we're alone, if you keep thinking so down about it. Hey, we could have fun! Maybe go and eat ice cream or something...?"

"Ha! I'd...rather eat ice cream with Simca-san, thanks. But...it does sound good..." the taller male trailed off, starting to walk, Akito shortly following with a light blush, grinning up at the other. He wrapped both arms around one of Ikki's, who only sighed and blushed just barely. He didn't care anymore about Akito's public displays of affection. He just figured he did it with everyone. He...did notice it was more with himself, though. He shrugged it off, though. The kid had a thing for the skies, and birds. Maybe he was just attracted to Kuu, the bird living in his hair.

"Um...Ikki-kun?" Akito whispered, looking innocently up at the other. Ikki looked back down at him as they walked through the park, past a few couples who were either hand in hand, or arms interlocked, much like Akito and Ikki were. He blinked, paying attention the blue haired male still holding onto him. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, the older-looking teenager not caring in the slightest that Akito was blushing. "I...I have a feeling this is a set up..."

"Set up? What--...Do you mean...Kazu...set us up?!" Ikki roared, jumping away and pulling out of the arm choke hold Akito had him in. The more feminine-looking of the two blushed, looking down and putting the sleeves to his face. The male blinked and paused, looking around as he walked back over and knelt to Akito's level, eyes looking with concern as if he said something wrong, as if he stepped on a land mine. It was apparent Akito had feelings for the other, it was...very obvious. Even to someone who wasn't the brightest bird of the flock. "Hey..."

"...he told me he wanted to see you happy with someone. And he said...only I could, because...he said you said something to him..." the boy whispered, not making eye contact with the other. Ikki flushed just slightly, looking to the side for a quick second. _Once I find that fucking bastard after this, he is GONE FROM THIS PLANET._ The boy shifted a bit, Ikki putting a hand on one of the small shoulders. "Was...was it true, Ikki-kun?"

"...ah...what can I say? You...kind of...uh...sheesh I didn't think I'd have to say it so soon..." the voice trailed off, Akito looking up at the blushing male. Hands were near mouth, the boy looking like a puppy who was trying to get away with something by using the guilt-face. Ikki_ knew _that face, therefore he avoided it. Akito leaned in slightly, Ikki looking finally to show eye contact. Before he could say anything else, he was silenced, soft and gentle lips pressed softly against his own. Akito's kisses had always been...sweet. Gentle, innocent, kind. All the things the boy was. Ikki's eyes widened a bit, the male still not quite used to the kisses, even the 'good morning' ones. He was usually half awake when those happened, therefore he didn't mind so much.

Yet...something about it seemed...like a routine.

He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he kissed back, quickly yet noticeable. Akito pulled back in surprise, breaking the kiss as he blushed. A smile cracked on his face as Ikki stood up, hands going back into pockets as he looked to the side, making it as if he didn't do it. A laugh was heard, the 'Sky King' blushing harder as he turned around.

Akito smiled and resumed to holding one of the other male's arm, fully understanding what was true. Ikki looked down at the boy, smiling a bit himself as he kissed the forehead quickly. He cleared his throat, leading the other through the park as he moved from the arm choke hold to having an arm casually around Akito's small shoulders. _Now how did I end up liking this kid again? _He looked up at the blue sky, looking at how open it was.

"Hey, Akito..."

"Yeah?"

"...let's fly."


End file.
